


［all叶］苏黎世夜色（下）

by sunflower0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 叶修 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶受only
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower0529/pseuds/sunflower0529





	［all叶］苏黎世夜色（下）

骑乘的体位很容易就使肉棒进得很深，英国队长的肉棒比较翘，龟头次次顶着他的穴心，叶修自己早就没有力气动作了，双手无力地撑在艾伦胸前，英国队长掐着他的腰上下抽动着，被困在沙发里是叶修无处可逃，仿佛被钉在行刑架上无处可逃的犯人一样，享受着极致的痛苦和欢愉。

“太深了……”叶修脱力地喘息，双手积聚点力量拉着艾伦的肩膀想要把身体撑起来，刚起来一点就被艾伦一个耸腰顶了回来，回落下来，却被进得更深。“你出来一点……好不好，求你了……”他彻底倒在艾伦的怀里，泪水从眼角滑落，滴在艾伦袒露的前胸。他趴在艾伦宽阔的胸膛上，听见有力的心跳声，和来自后穴咕叽咕叽的水声。

里昂抚上粉色的乳尖，男人的胸部比起女人来胸围要大，乳量不足，叶修的胸在里昂揉搓抚弄之下逐渐泛红充血挺立起来，倒是有点像是少女的鸽乳，透着樱桃初熟的勾引。里昂右侧挺立的乳尖含在嘴里，舌尖挑逗着娇小的红豆，又是吮吸又是轻咬，手里把玩着另一个乳尖。“啊哈……”叶修逐渐在这淫靡地玩弄中逐渐得了趣，露出沉迷的神色。

莱伯尼站在叶修身后，他的衣服还整齐地穿在身上，只有下身的裤链打开了。他观赏着这难得的美景，粗大涨红的茎身噗嗤噗嗤地进出，穴口的淫液被激烈的动作打成泡沫，连叶修的大腿根部都被磨红了，难以抑制的喘息和呻吟飘荡在房间里，一切都是那么淫荡和美丽。

莱伯尼伸出右手食指抚摸叶修已经被撑满的后穴，绕着敏感的穴口打圈按摩，左手时不时地揉两把叶修的卵蛋，“呜……嗯……”太舒服了，叶修的大腿不由得颤抖了两下，“啊……再多一点……”  
叶修的根茎在双重刺激下轻易地再次勃起，顶在艾伦的小腹，随着艾伦上下的动作在艾伦小腹上摩擦，“啊啊……好舒服……”叶修被干得完全舒爽，此时此刻只渴求完全浪荡的性爱。

莱伯尼看叶修爽得大叫，把食指探进被庞大男性性器撑的圆圆的穴口，轻浅地抽插起来。他虽然更想自己一个人独占叶修，不过偶尔玩一次3p也不是不能接受。他的手指贴着肉壁轻按，时不时用力抠挖一下，叶修就仿佛被触到开关，止不住的呻吟就流露出来。

莱伯尼把叶修的臀部抬高，手指增加为两根。本来意乱情迷的叶修突然睁大了双眼，意识到了莱伯尼并不止是让他舒服，而且妄图让他同时接受两人时，立刻剧烈地挣扎了起来，“不行……绝对不可以……”

叶修被身后的莱伯尼的动作畏惧得本能地向艾伦  
怀里瑟缩。英国队长很是愉悦，可是身下的动作更却更加激烈，艾伦把叶修搂在怀里，爱抚的抚摸着他光滑的脊背，上面满是青红交错的痕迹。“亲爱的，你不用担心，你会习惯的。”艾伦轻吻叶修的脸颊，浅浅的来回啜吻着。

叶修脊背上被之前美国队长搞出来的青红交错的痕迹，在叶修白皙的肤色衬托下，是那样的刺眼。叶修逃避他的动作更是火上浇油。

“呵呵，看来叶不喜欢你这种大冰块，叶更喜欢我对不对？”里昂在一旁嘲笑道，他亲昵地吻叶修的肩膀，拉着叶修的手按在自己再次勃起的性器上，“叶，喜欢我的宝贝对不对？”

寡言的德国队长更加沉默，脸色似乎更黑了，高大的身影仿佛笼罩在阴影。穴里的手指瞬间变成了三根。“不要这样，我求你了…进不去的…”叶修之前虽然跟队员们也做过，但是从来还没有过两根肉棒进去过，到底队员们还是比较心疼他，没有舍得放肆地玩弄。

当三根手指在叶修的小穴里咕叽咕叽地倒腾时，叶修感受到的只有恐惧和绝望，“求你了，莱伯尼……我真的受不了……呜……”

叶修转过身朝着莱伯尼露出求饶的凄切的神色，“只要不两个人一起，要我做什么都行，求你了……”

莱伯尼手上的动作停了下来，显然，这个条件让莱伯尼很心动。他也并不乐意和别人一起分享叶修。  
“莱伯尼，你要明白，机不可失，时不再来。这次我们能在中国队眼皮子底下把叶修弄出来已是难得的机会了。”里昂在一旁火上浇油，显然刚刚独自占有叶修的肉穴让他十分满意。

莱伯尼眼神一黯：“修，你也听到了，这可怪不得我。”他抽出湿哒哒的手指，扶着自己一直没有发泄的性器，抵在黏腻湿滑的穴口，在肉穴口戳弄了几下就要闯进去。“啊啊啊！痛……咝……”叶修痛苦地皱起眉头，眼泪再次盈满眼眶，“我不要……出去……呜呜呜……”他的手指不由自主地蜷缩，于是不小心把美国队长里昂的性器握得太紧，里昂闷哼一声：“叶，虽然我也很喜欢你对我粗暴一点，但是对于这根能给你无上快乐的宝贝，我还是更愿意你用你的小穴来惩罚我。”

叶修对里昂的调戏根本无瑕反击，身后莱伯尼的大肉棒还在坚定地向里推进，他感觉自己的后穴早已被撑到极点，他害怕得不行，“呜呜呜……要破了……莱伯尼，你出去好不好……真的会破的……”

莱伯尼看叶修恐惧痛苦的神色，俯下身侧头亲吻他：“不会的，你会舒服的。”肉棒缓缓地向内部进军，其实他也不好受，额头上覆了一层薄汗，叶修的小穴实在是太紧了，而且他和艾伦的性器在叶修的肉穴里紧密地挨着，这时他们都不怎么好过。

终于肉棒全部进去了，叶修早就痛得无力挣扎了，连叫声都发不出来了，眼泪蹭得整张脸都是，哆哆嗦嗦地喘着气，可怜兮兮的模样实在是让人心疼，也愈发让人心里发痒，想把这人更加过分狠狠地欺负。

很快莱伯尼和艾伦一前一后地动作起来，两人来回几个回合以后调整了节奏，有默契地一进一出，偏偏每个人都要顶在叶修的前列腺上，相互攀比似的肉棒肏干得愈来愈狠。“哈……”叶修艰难地喘息，连求饶声都发不出来，后穴被强烈的肏干刺激分泌出更多的黏液，随着大开大合的动作，连三人大腿上全是叶修的淫水。

叶修被插得大脑一片空白，哆哆嗦嗦地张着嘴叫不出来一个字，一股电流沿着脊背往上直窜，爽得他连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

叶修原本苍白的身体早已被染上一层粉色，里昂俯下身近乎痴迷地在他的肩颈上流连，双手一直掐着叶修的乳尖，轻拢慢捻抹复挑。

“不行……要……”叶修突然高亢地呻吟出声，身子竟然挣扎了两下。三人心下立即明白，叶修这是要高潮了，莱伯尼和艾伦的肏干更加激烈，一反之前大开大合每次向外抽出时只留龟头在穴里，现在则小幅度的快速抽插，每次向甬道深处狠狠干去。

“咿啊……不行了……”叶修话音未落，他的性器就颤抖几下，精液一小股一小股地喷射出来，溅射到艾伦和里昂的小腹上。里昂俯下身把刚刚高潮过疲软下去的性器含进口腔，里昂温暖潮湿的口腔使得刚高潮过处于不应期的性器又逐渐抬起头来，“啊……好舒服……”里昂的口交让叶修很是享受，很快再次陷入癫狂的性爱。

叶修身上沾满了不知道是谁的精液，口水，还有自己后穴发的大水，浑身上下没一块好肉，到处都是被吮吸舔咬的痕迹，腰更是被发情的几个人用力掐得青紫。

莱伯尼和艾伦握着叶修的腰，在叶修柔软湿热的甬道里飞速交替快速抽插，过了一会儿，两人动作都缓了下来，在二人重重地挺进之后，二人的性器在叶修的穴里跳动着开始漫长的射精，一股股持续不断的滚烫的精液灌溉向甬道深处，片刻之后叶修的小腹竟像是鼓出来一点。

“啊啊啊……肚子好涨……好难受………被射满了……呜呜呜……”叶修被强烈内射的刺激扬起脖颈，像是一道天鹅的高歌，他双眼无神地看着天花板，眼泪从眼框滑落，前端竟然被逼得有想射的感觉。可是叶修知道自己不是要射，是……

“求你们…不要再射了……呜……”叶修断断续续地哭着，“我难受……我想去厕所……”叶修还被钉在在两人的肉棒上，经受着两人灼热的精液的浇灌。

“怎么，被我肏尿了？”艾伦脸上浮起一丝得意的微笑，“我倒是没意见，莱伯尼？”他侧头示意叶修身后的人。

叶修闻言转过身去，下意识地去讨好身后的人，他仰起头亲莱伯尼的嘴角，“让我去好不好，我好难受……呜呜……”

莱伯尼随即固定住叶修的下巴，加深了这个吻，在一个漫长的吻结束之后，他的神色终于染上一丝愉悦，“艾伦，你先出去。”

艾伦把性器拔出来，发出啵的一声，让叶修更加羞耻，他把肉棒贴在叶修脸侧，白色的液体一股股喷射到叶修的脸上。

莱伯尼却直接从身后双手抱住叶修的双腿，把叶修凭空抱起来，肉棒还紧紧的插在叶修的肉穴里，随着莱伯尼的走动在小穴里横冲直撞，叶修被吓的叫出声，“放我下来……肉棒顶得好难受……”

三人从叶修口中听到肉棒这个词，眼神均是一暗，可见叶修真的是被肏傻了，连这种词都说出来了。

莱伯尼像是给小儿把尿一般把叶修带到马桶边，架着叶修的两腿，可怜的肉棒颤抖地滴出一两滴液体。

“我想看你被我肏尿。”莱伯尼低沉的嗓音在叶修耳畔响起。

里昂艾伦也跟着进来了，他们都兴致勃勃的等着。莱伯尼伸出左手捏叶修的卵蛋，叶修终于咿咿呀呀的叫出声来，黄色的液体一小股一小股地流出来。

“呜呜呜……”叶修因为强烈的快感和巨大的羞耻不住的哭着，被一旁的里昂吻住，“叶，你很棒，不要哭了。”脸上一副温柔做派，下身却又顶着叶修的臀缝轻轻动作着。

艾伦打开浴缸的花洒，把叶修从莱伯尼怀中接过去，放进浴缸，随即除下身上剩余的衣物，跟着一起进去。他的手抠挖着叶修穴里的精液，白色的液体流到清水中，格外乍眼。温热的水灌进后穴，叶修不由得发出轻哼。艾伦的肉棒在叶修的腿间磨蹭着，“今晚还长着呢，亲爱的叶，不要现在就举手投降哦。”

窗外苏黎世夜色正好，一轮圆月悬挂青云之上，远处是渺茫的歌，而市中心一家酒店里起伏不断的呻吟和沙哑的求饶声像天边的云翳一般从未消散。


End file.
